Data broadcasting is one of extended functions of a digital broadcast service, which sends digital data by way of a broadcast wave to display weather forecast or news, and various pieces of information such as a recommended program. A number of televisions capable of receiving data broadcasting have been available, and a number of technologies relating to receiving the data broadcasting, including Patent Literature 1, have been published.